BadBye
by hunnie9488
Summary: Perpisahan memang selalu terasa menyakitkan, namun aku akan selalu mendoakan kebahagian mu. HunHan
1. chapter 1

Berita dating Luhan tersebar dengan begitu cepat bagaikan roket yang meluncur begitu saja, dengan hati pecah berkeping-keping Sehun mencoba tersenyum, dipandanginya layar hp nya dengan mata berkaca-kaca

 _'K_ enapa _kau tega melakukannya padaku_ hyung'

Sehun meletakkan hp dinakas kamar nya, berjalan kearah balkon. Ponsel itu terus berbunyi, notifikasi dari para fans-fansnya yang memboom sns milik nya, namunnya diacuhkannya. Dipandanginya pemandangan diluar kamarnya itu. Air mata menetes tanpa bisa ditahan, dengan kasar tangannya menghapus air mata itu hingga mukanya memerah

"Angin hari ini terlalu kencang, mataku perih hiks.." isak Sehun memukul dadanya nyeri.

 **Tring.. Tring..**

Hp Sehun bergetar tertanda ada panggilan yang masuk, sebenarnya Sehun malas untuk mengangkat panggilan yang masuk, namun karena yang mengetahui nomor ponsel nya hanya segelintir orang, berarti bisa dipastikan yang menelfon adalah orang-orang terdekat nya

 **Luhan hyung calling...**

Sehun melihat nama dilayar ponsel nya, namun hati nya masih sangat sakit jadi dia mengacuhkan panggilan itu. panggilan itu terhenti dan layar ponsel pun mati, namun tidak sampai 2menit layar nya berkedip menandakan sebuah pesan masuk kedalam ponsel nya

 **Hun-ah, angkat telfonku.**

Terlihat pop-up muncul dilayar ponsel itu, Sehun menarik napas perlahan menahan segala sesak didalam dadanya, lalu menonaktifkan ponselnya dan meletakkannya begitu saja dimeja nakas.

Badannya telah lelah dengan segala kegiatan promosi album baru mereka, dan ketika dirinya baru sampai didorm nya. Tiba-tiba dirinya disuguhi notifikasi dari weibo Luhan yang mengakui dirinya mempunyai kekasih wanita yang merupakan lawan main Luhan difilm terbarunya.

Sehun dan Luhan bahkan pernah bertengkar karena kiss scene dengan gadis itu beberapa bulan yang lalu, Sehun tidak menyukai segala skinship yang dilakukan Luhan dengan gadis itu dan ketika dirinya dan Luhan sama-sama sibuk dan belum sempat berkirim kabar selama sebulan ini karena kesibukan masing-masing, Luhan telah memberinya kado yang bahkan sangat menyakitkan hatinya.

 **Tok** **tok..**

"Sehun-ah, ini Chan hyung. Boleh aku masuk ?" tersuara khawatir Chanyeol diluar kamarnya.

"Masuklah hyung."

Chanyeol terlihat lelah, namun senyuman diwajahnya tidak menghilang. Chanyeol pun berjalan mendekati Sehun yang duduk diranjang dan duduk disamping Sehun sambil mengusak rambut Sehun.

"Hyung sudah pulang sesuai dengan pesan mu di sns. Kau baik-baik saja kan. Hyung yang lain mengkhawatirkanmu karena kau belum keluar kamar daritadi." Sehun menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Terima kasih hyung, tapi hatiku sakit. haruskah mencintai orang sesakit ini." Sehun memukul dadanya.

Chanyeol mengerti perasaan Sehun, karena dirinya pun telah berada diposisi tersebut. Namun berada diposisi Sehun, terasa lebih menyakitkan karena Luhan dan Sehun berjauhan, dengan komunikasi yang jarang karena kesibukan masing-masing ditambah Luhan memposting berita itu di akun sns nya membuat Sehun semakin terpuruk. Direngkuh nya Sehun dalam pelukannya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Hun-ah. Apa kau sudah menghubungi Luhan hyung dan meminta penjelasannya?"

Sehun menggeleng dalam pelukan Chanyeol

"Melihat namanya saja hatiku semakin sakit hyung, dan sebulan ini kami bahkan tidak saling memberi kabar, namun aku percaya padanya hyung tapi apa balasan Luhan hyung padaku? Dia memilih gadis itu, padahal dia jelas-jelas tahu aku tidak menyukai gadis itu. dan rasanya aku lelah hyung, semua ini membuatku lelah." ucap Sehun lirihChanyeol mengelus Sehun dengan sayang, lalu melepas pelukannya, " istirahatlah Hun, aku akan memberitahu Suho hyung dan manager hyung agar memberimu libur agar kau bisa menenangkan pikiranmu. dan jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu."

Sehun mengangguk, badan nya terasa makin sakit seolah-olah telah diremukkan oleh tangan raksasa tak kasat mata. Dengan telaten Chanyeol menyelimuti Sehun dan berjalan keluar kamar Sehun.

...

Sehun membuka matanya, kepalanya terasa menyakitkan, namun dilihatnya jam dimeja nakasnya. jam 11malam. berarti dia telah tertidur sangat lama.

Disentuhnya ponsel miliknya dan menyalakannya. ponsel itu terus bergetar bertanda pesan yang masuk ke ponsel itu

 **3 missed call Luhan hyung**

 **5missed call Lao gao**

 **13 inbox Luhan hyung**

Sehun membuka pesan dari Luhan

Pesan pertama

 **Hun-ah, angkat telfonku**

Pesan kedua

 **Hun-ah, kumohon angkat telfonku.**

Pesan ketiga

 **Oh Sehun, ANGKAT TELFONKU !!**

Pesan keempat

 **kenapa kau mematikan ponselmu ?**

Pesan kelima

 **Ketika kau membaca pesanku, kumohon balas pesanku hun-ah**

Pesan keenam

 **Hun-ah, apa kau membenciku sekarang ?**

Pesan ketujuh

 **Hun-ah, kumohon balas pesanku, aku akan menjelaskan semua padamu.**

Pesan kedelapan

 **aku akan menjelaskan semuanya disini, maafkan aku telah menduakanmu Hun-ah. Aku telah merasakan nyaman ketika bersama Xiaotong. Dan ketika kita berjauhan tanpa komunikasi dan kesibukan masing-masing yang membuat kita semakin menjauh. Xiaotong ada disisiku menggantikanmu. jadi maafkan aku Hun-ah..**

Sehun merasa tidak lagi mampu untuk membaca kelanjutan pesan-pesan Luhan, air matanya kembali menetes, dihapus semua pesan itu tanpa ada niat lg membaca semuanya. Sehun telah mengerti inti dari semua pesan dari Luhan.

Luhan meminta maaf karena dia telah berpindah hati.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Sehun menekan nomor telfon Luhan.

"Yeboseo Luhan hyung.."

 **TBC**


	2. 2

"Yeboseo, Luhan hyung"

" _Hallo_.."

Sehun mengeryitkan dahinya mendengar suara gadis diujung telfon.

" _Hallo.. siapa disana, maaf aku tidak bisa membaca hangul_." terdengar suara gadis itu lagi dalam bahasa korea yang terbata-bata.

"Ini Oh Sehun, Luhan hyung ada?" ucap Sehun bergetar

" _Oh Sehun rupanya, Lu ge lagi keluar bersama Lao gao untung membeli makanan. Ada apa menghubungi Lu ge ?_ "

"Ponsel nya kenapa kau yang memegang ?"

" _Aku merasa tidak ada yang salah tentang aku memegang ponsel kekasihku sendiri Oh Sehun_." jawab gadis itu dengan suara datar

 _ **Nyuut**_..

Sehun mencengkram dadanya mendengar kata 'Kekasih' dari gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu sampaikan saja pada Luhan hyung ucapan selamat ku untuk kalian berdua. semoga hubungan kalian selalu lancar."

" _Akan kusampaikan nanti setelah Lu ge kembali. Tidak ada lagi yang mau kau katakan kan, selamat tinggal Oh Sehun, dan jangan menghubungi Lu ge ku lagi_."

 **Klik**..

Sambungan telpon pun terputus sepihak, Sehun terpaku dengan ponsel masi ditangannya dan menempel ditelinga nya.

Air matanya kembali mengalir. Sesak yang dirasakan nya sedari tadi pun semakin terasa.

...

 **China, apartemen Luhan**

Luhan berlari memasuki apartemennya, menyadari ponsel nya tertinggal ketika mengirimkan pesan terakhir kepada Sehun. Dengan napas terputus-putus, matanya dengan liar mencari ponselnya dan menemukan nya dalam genggaman Xiaotong.

Xiaotong yang menyadari kedatangan Luhan pun tersenyum lebar menyambut kekasih nya itu

"Lu ge" panggilnya manis

"Xiaotong, apa tadi ada telpon yang masuk?" tanya Luhan

Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya tidak suka, namun gadis itu tidak bodoh untuk mengatakan bahwa tadi Oh Sehun menghubungi Luhan, bahkan dirinya sempat menghapus daftar panggilan Sehun dari telfon Luhan. Pikirnya Luhan adalah miliknya dan tidak perlu lagi ada hubungan lain antara Sehun dan Luhan.

"Telfon? Tidak ada ge, hanya ada ucapan-ucapan selamat saja dari teman-teman gege." jawab Xiaotong sambil menarik Luhan untuk duduk disamping nya

"Kalau tidak percaya cek saja sendiri." ucap nya lagi menyerahkan ponsel Luhan dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Luhan.

Luhan yang mendengar ucapan Xiaotong pun mendesah kecewa bahkan sampai jam selarut ini Sehun tidak membalas pesan nya sama sekali. Luhan mengerti kekecewaan Sehun karena tindakannya tanpa memberitahu Sehun tapi dirinya benar-benar lelah dengan hubungan mereka.

' _Apa kau sudah membenci Hun-ah'_

...

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu, Sehun tidak lagi membalas pesan-pesan yang dikirimkan Luhan bahkan tanpa sempat dibuka, pesan-pesan tersebut dihapus. Sakit hati nya masih begitu terasa, walaupun ketika malam menjelang rasa sesak itu masih menghampirinya. Dirinya memilih mengabaikan segala sakit itu.

Selama itu juga Sehun mulai dingin, dirinya tidak pernah lagi tertawa lepas, hanya wajah datar yang menghiasi wajahnya dan bila ada hal mendesak pun cuma senyum tipis dingin yang diberikan nya.

Sehun terduduk dibalkon kamarnya ketika Baekhyun masuk ke kamar nya.

"Sehunnie.."

Baekhyun berjalan mendekati balkon kamar itu ketika melihat Sehun memandang pemandangan diluar dengan tatapan datar.

Baekhyun menepuk bahu itu pelan, "Sehunnie.. Lay hyung mencarimu. Dia bilang telfon mu tidak bisa dihubungi. Jadi dia menghubungiku untuk memintamu menghubungi nya."

"Ah.. Aku mematikan ponselku hyung, nanti aku akan menghubunginya. Terima kasih hyung." jawab Sehun datar

"Kau masih memikirkannya ya, jangan memaksakan dirimu Hunnie-ah. Kau bisa menceritakannya pada kami. Kami siap mendengarkan ceritamu." ujar Baekhyun mengusap bahu Sehun

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung. Dia telah memilih dan aku hanya bisa menerimakan. Dari dulu seperti itu, seperti ketika dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari kita. Semarah apapun aku menentang keputusan nya, dia tidak pernah peduli. Jadi sekarang aku menyerah Baek hyung. Mungkin memang ini yang terbaik untuk kami." Sehun menghela napas sambil memandang ke langit malam itu.

Masih jelas diingatan Baekhyun ketika Luhan memutuskan untuk keluar dari EXO padahal waktu itu mereka masih merasakan kehilangan ketika ditinggal oleh Kris. Dan Sehun yang mengamuk karena keputusan Luhan, tapi Luhan tetap pada keputusannya untuk meninggalkan EXO dan membuat Sehun terus mengamuk dan menangis sampai membuatnya masuk rumah sakit.

Baekhyun memandang sendu kearah bahu Sehun yang terlihat begitu lemah, Baekhyun dan member yang lain tahu bagaimana perjalanan hubungan Luhan dan Sehun, suka duka mereka. Tapi jarak yang begitu jauh dan komunikasi yang begitu jarang karena kesibukan masing-masing membuat Baekhyun mengerti bahwa tidak ada yang bersalah dalam hubungan ini.

"Biarkan waktu yang menjawab semuanya Hun-ah. Dan jangan lupa menghubungi Lay hyung, sepertinya itu sangat penting." Baekhyun menepuk bahu sekali lalu meninggalkan Sehun.

Mendengar ucapan terakhir Baekhyun, Sehun melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dan mengambil ponsel yang diletakkannya daritadi di nakas dan menghidupkannya.

Terlihat ada beberapa pesan yang masuk, Sehun mengacuhkan pesan itu dan menekan nomor Lay.

"Yoboseo hyung.."

Sehun mendengar makian dari seberang telfon sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf, aku mematikan nya tadi, kepalaku sakit melihat pesan dan notif yang masuk ke ponsel ku." ucap Sehun santai

"Dan ada apa hyung mencariku, kalau tidak ada yang penting, aku ingin beristirahat saja. Jadwal hari ini sudah membuatku lelah ..."

Kata-kata Sehun terputus mendengar ucapan Lay, matanya yang sipit membulat dan suaranya menghilang. Ponsel nya pun terlepas dari pegangan tangan nya. Sehun memeluk badannya yang terasa menggigil dan menggulung dirinya kedalam selimut, walau masih terdengar suara panggilan.

Selang beberapa waktu, ketika Sehun telah terlelap dalam tidur nya. Layar ponsel nya menyala dan terlihat pesan pop up dari Lay.

' _Hun-ah, aku tahu kau terkejut tapi kau harus kuat. Luhan ge dia ...'_

 **TBC**


End file.
